


percy jackson

by DlBELLA



Series: who mains who? [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: im sad and in too many fandoms, overwatch mains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: the seven have a thorough discussion about their overwatch mains.





	percy jackson

**Author's Note:**

> blue - percy  
> wisdom - annabeth  
> superman - jason  
> piper - piper  
> fire - leo  
> hazel - hazel  
> frank - frank
> 
> im dumb and unoriginal

blue ; ok u all play overwatch right

fire ; yea lol

blue ; ur mains, give them to me

blue ; im obviously a genji and zenyatta main

fire ; junkrat and roadhog lol

blue ; why did i ask u

hazel ; dva, zarya and orisa

fire ; HAZEL IS A ZARYA GOD

fire ; HAVE U SEEN GEGURI

fire ; SHES BASICALLY GEGURI

frank ; hanzo, reinhardt and im trying to play ana more

wisdom ; pharah, mercy and widow

blue ; ANNABETH IS A WIDOW GOD, ALL YOU SEE IS HER IN THE KILL FEED

piper ; im a sombra god

superman ; all she fucking plays is sombra, if someone else plays her, she private messages them and demands sombra

superman ; the sad thing is she’ll pick symmetra if they refuse but the good thing is that she’s a symmetra god

superman ; soldier, tracer and moira main btw

piper ; fuck everyone, symmetra is so viable

blue ; what are ur guys’ ranks this season

blue ; i finally escaped plat

wisdom ; im still stuck in plat, why didn’t u queue with me

superman ; im still gold bc none of u will queue with me

blue ; there’s a reason you’re still in gold

hazel ; low plat :’)

frank ; med plat

fire ; low diamond, percy queue with me sometime

piper ; LOW MASTERS, YALL ARE BAD

blue ; WTF LIES

superman ; nah all she plays is sombra and gets carried hard

piper ; die

blue ; imma gonna play reaper

superman ; y tho

blue ; reaper76 is real and you cant do anything to change my mind

piper ; basically every ship with mccree is canon just so y’all know

wisdom ; athena sent me a message

frank ; :o what is it!!!!

wisdom ; mchanzo is Bad

piper ; HSHJZJCJXJDJDN ANNIE

wisdom ; ITS BAD, MCSOMBRA IS BETTER AND HAVE ACTUAL CANON INTERACTIONS

blue ; we don’t talk about ships in this household , we talk about how brigitte is bad .

superman ; you’re not wrong bro

piper ; im finally accepted in the meta hell yea fuck y’all 

frank ; FUCK BRIGITTE, THE HANZO CHANGES ARE GOOD BUT FUCK BRIGITTE

hazel : oh my god frank pls

blue ; sweet child!!!!!!!!!!! no!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
